PROJECT SUMMARY ? CONSORITUM CORE Despite considerable advances in the science of health disparities, racial/ethnic minorities still experience high incidence and mortality rates for most chronic conditions. The failure to appropriately engage representatives of the target communities in the conceptualization (and ultimate implementation) of health disparities elimination strategies has substantially limited their impact. Involving communities and other relevant stakeholders in all aspects of research from planning and design through dissemination of findings may help ensure that precision medicine approaches respond to relevant and important issues, develop care and services that are accessible and user-friendly, and ultimately improve population health. The goal of the Consortium Core is to engage and integrate community and academic partners with interest in health equity and/or precision medicine into the activities of our proposed Center. The specific aims are: 1. To catalyze research in health disparities and precision medicine by creating a diverse consortium of members representing a broad range of disciplines and backgrounds. 2. To enhance productivity of Consortium members by implementing transdisciplinary collaborative activities. 3. To enable novel transdisciplinary research in health disparities by administering a pilot program.